Minerva Banu
Click edit and copy and paste this into your new character page. Don't forget to click the infobox and input the information requested beginning at Server. Image not required and may not be available at the current time. Please tag characters generated as "Characters" at very least. (Your character name and a brief description of their position in their company/family/country) General Information Minerva banu is a young 23 year old sun miqote that still has a lot to learn. She was born in ALA mhigo but does not remember where she was from. When she was 3 her parents tried sneaking her over into gridania so she wouldn't have to grow up under the empire rule. Her parents hid her when they were found out an died distracting the empire, leading them way. She was found by the sylphs where they raised her up till she started showing signs of having potential in magics. When she got old enough, they sent her to the conjure guild where she learned to control her magics an use them to protect an heal her friends. She then later heard of a friendly free company reclamation's united, where she joined up an has been with since. Continuing to train an become stronger to protect those close to. (Is on a extended vacation) Appearance Minerva is a light skinned miqote. She generally have brownish hair an pigtails, tho she changes her hair alot. Her outfits generally aren't to complex. She prefers light weight clothing. Usually dresses or summer like wear. She tends to have a problem with buying to much clothing an always being broke from it. She has green eyes. (Currently is midlander) Mannerisms Minerva learned how to speak from a traveler that would frequently visit the sylphs. Rarely she might speak with a sylph accent, tho she tries to hide it. Since she grew up outside the usual society most are accustomed to, she isn't to well versed in what social standards are. While she'll give friends hugs, she is very reserved an cautious around those she doesn't know to well an stays quiet. She tends to be really shy an avoids conflicts as much as possible. Skills and Capabilities Minerva started showing signs of potential in magic at a young age. The sylphs tried reaching her the basics, helping her control them as she wanted to help those injured. Eventually she was sent to the conjure guild where she was properly trained to control her magics an focus them into potent healing spells. She also is quite gifted in summoning magic. She leaned this from a journal an diary of her mother's the sylphs managed to find. After she was taught to control her magics, she started self teaching herself the best she could till she finally sought help at the arcanist guild to master the magics. She still to this day studies her mother's note, trying to unlock Everything her mom new an hopes to be as good of a summoner her mother was. Family Brother felix armstrong Additional Notes (Any important notes about the character that don't fit in above categories) History (Any history or backstory of your character that is relevant.) Category:Characters